


As The Clock Strikes Midnight

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Making Love, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut, happiness, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: As one year draws to a close and another begins, one couple are exactly where they want to be.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	As The Clock Strikes Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own marvels agents of shield

The hotel suite is expensive and plush and rests in complete darkness. The bedroom however is cast in a low light, a lamp across the room offering up the only source. It helps to create a cosy and intimate setting. 

The door to the room rests wide open, leading away from there to the bed is article after article of discarded and abandoned clothing spread out across the floor. The large floor to ceiling window is clear, curtains wide open giving an uninterrupted view of the city skyline beyond at night. On the one of two nightstands rest a forgotten bottle of champagne with accompanying flutes. Abandoned in favour of something far more intoxicating. 

Silence has fallen, well, _partially_. The air fills every so often with the soundtrack of lovers; whimpers, moans and heavy breathing from the couple entangled together in the sheets upon the bed. Their bodies move together in a slow and easily found rythmn, in the dim light their skin glisten with a fine sheen of sweat as they rock against one another. 

Coulson rocks his hips into her in an almost languid yet steady pace, however slow he moves into her, his pace never falters as he takes his time making love to the woman beneath him. Her right foot drags up his calf before both her legs rise up to wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him even tighter to her. A low groan escapes him causing him to bury his face into the crook of her neck. His lips press and suck the sensitive skin there, his tongue follows behind to sweep over the delicate spot that always has her crying out. Smiling against her skin, Coulson moves his hand from where it rests upon her thigh to travel up and along her arm, which is extended above her head, fingers grasping tightly at the pillows behind her. His hand seeks hers and once found, his fingers entwine with hers, squeezing gently as he presses their joined hands into the tangled sheets beneath them.

May's eyes flutter open to look at Coulson, her usual control is non existent as is every wall ever constructed now lowered. With this man she allows herself to just feel, to be free and just trust as he takes care of her. With no one else would this be acceptable but with him, everything changes. He has the power to bring her to her knees and the funny thing is, he doesn't even realise it, the power he has over her.

It's a mixture of gasps and moans which fall from her lips, she moves her hips in perfect time to meet his every thrust, her body on absolute fire, every nerve within her being is heighten to the pleasure he's giving her as he continuously hits that spot inside of her over and over again. "Phil..." her free hand traces down his back slowly until it rests upon the scar, the entry wound that took him away from her. The scar that serves as evidence of his death, which highlights for her the here and now even more, that what their sharing almost never happened. It makes her cherish this and every other moment as corny as it sounds.

She moves her hand to his hair, damp with his efforts and she tugs gently. 

At her direction the man above lifts his head from the crook of her neck to look down at her. The stunning baby blue eyes she loves so much are dark and alive with passion and hunger for her that's almost overwhelming as they stare down at her, watching her with an intensity that's almost breathtaking. Coulson is just about to open his mouth to say something to her when dozens upon dozens of loud bangs can be heard which is closely followed by shouting from down on the street below. Being who they are, their attention snaps in the direction of the noise and their movements cease as they turn to the hotel window, where the curtains are still wide open giving them the perfect view of the multitude of colourful fireworks that fill and light up the night sky above the city. The initial tension evaporates as they relax, it's just fireworks, which of course it is. On the floor buried in their discarded clothes, both of their cell phones come to life, lighting up and vibrating as text after text comes through from the team but they choose to ignore them.

Singing drifts up from down below on the street below yet ignoring it, May looks away from the window and back up to the man above her, only to find him already watching her. Squeezing her fingers around his where they are still joined on the pillow, she moves her free hand to cup his face, the stubble across his cheeks prickles the pads of her fingertips. 

"Happy new year, Phil." May whispers up at him, with a soft smile reserved only for him.

Coulson grins gently down at her. "Happy new year, sweetheart." And before she can even think to roll her eyes at the endearment, he's kissing her, slowly yet thoroughly as he once again begins to move within her, getting back to their previous pace that they had established before the pause.

Before too long, noises of their own celebration join those of the ones coming from down below on the streets.

For them it's the perfect way to say goodbye to what has been an eventful and emotional year but also a wonderful way to say hello to the new year ahead. They are exactly where they both want and need to be, wrapped up in each other's arms as they slowly make love. Starting the new year off the way it should be and with which it will continue on. Creating new memories to last a lifetime, filled with love and each other, their team... their family.

But most of all, with a silent promise only to take steps forward, together, because there's no going back for them, not anymore. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
